First Day
by pitch-playbook
Summary: Beca and Chloe take their daughter to her first day of school.


**Disclaimer: The following is a work of fan-fiction. I claim no ownership over the characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.**

The car wouldn't start, of course the car wouldn't start. Beca had been telling her for months that they needed a new car, especially since they were planning on adding to their family very soon. She knew she should have made time to get to a dealership, or at least to a mechanic but here they were on Kylie's first day of school and the car wouldn't start.

"I'm going to look under the hood Bec, I'll get it going," Chloe yelled out to the brunette who was sitting on the porch with their 4 year old who they needed to get to school in 30, make that 20 minutes.

"Whatever you say Chloe, you're the car expert in the family, right," Beca smirked a little as she watched Chloe get started fiddling with the engine or whatever it was she did when she looked under the hood.

Beca was hopeless when it came to cars, she had always been too busy listening to or creating new music to bother herself with the car maintenance tips her father would give her in a lame attempt at bonding. Plus she always figured she'd have a partner to deal with that kind of thing, and now she did.

They really did need to get going though; being late to her first day of school probably wasn't the best thing for their little girl.

While they waited for Chloe to work her magic Beca could see Kylie wringing her hands and looking slightly nauseous.

"Are you okay there baby?" Beca asked the pint sized Chloe look-a-like.

"I'm really scared to go to school, what if the other kids don't like me?" her sweet little girl replied.

"That's crazy sweetheart, why wouldn't they like you, you're awesome," Beca tried to assuage her daughter's fears, she was a long way off from her first day of school, she had forgotten how scary it was to go to a building full of strangers.

"Besides, Alex will be there, you know Aubrey and Benji's son?" Beca asked, hoping this would calm her a little bit.

"He will?" Kylie inquired of her mama.

"He will, he's the same age as you and the two of you will be in the same class, you can make new friends together. The other kids will be hard pressed to find better friends than you and Alex, don't you think?" Beca knew this would make Kylie rethink her fears.

Chloe was always trying to instill in their daughter a healthy self-confidence, much like she displayed that fateful day in the showers. She knew if Kylie really thought about it, she'd realize she's a pretty nice girl and she could make some great friends at school. She's only 4 but she's really bright, it makes both Beca and Chloe really proud.

"Got it,"Chloe yelled to her two favourite girls.

Beca heard the engine rumble and knew they were good to go. It's a good thing they thought ahead and moved into a house relatively close to the school, the drive was about 8 minutes so they still had time.

"Good job grease monkey," Beca teased as she kissed her wife on the cheek.

Beca lifted Kylie into the car and buckled her seat belt.

"All ready for school pumkin?" Chloe asked her daughter.

"Yes mommy, I'm ready. Alex and I are going to make lots of new friends, school is going to be great," Kylie assured her mother.

When they got to the parking lot Aubrey and Benji had already arrived with Alex, and their older daughter McKenzie who would be starting first grade today.

"Hey Aubrey," Beca yelled across the lot.

The family walked over and exchange excited hellos. Its not as if they didn't see Benji, Aubrey and their kids all the time, but this day was different, this day was the day she and Chloe had to let go, and see their first kid off to school for the first time.

The bell would ring in 2 minutes, Beca knew they had to say a quick goodbye and then their little girl would walk off, if only for a few hours.

"Hugs for your mums baby?" Chloe asked, pouting a little.

Chloe lifted her daughter up and gave her a big hug and kiss before passing her off to Beca. Beca gave her a kiss on the head and whispered in her ear…

"We love you so much baby, have an awesome first day and mommy and I will be here to pick you up at 3 o'clock sharp, promise, even if we have to go buy a new car this afternoon."

Kylie laughed as Beca put her down. The kids walked toward the front door of the kindergarten room as Chloe, Beca, Aubrey and Benji watched.

"See you guys later for dinner right?" Chloe asked Aubrey before they left the school parking lot.

"Definitely, make sure you actually cook something this time and don't spend your day off together goofing or, whatever else," Aubrey replied. Benji laughed and grabbed Aubrey's hand before walking to their SVU.

Chloe and Beca had taken the day off to spend with each other and cook a special meal to celebrate their precious daughter's first day of school.

"See at least those two have a proper family car," Beca smirked, "you know we need a new one, especially if we're going to have those 5 other kids you want."

"Okay, okay Bec, let's go car shopping," Chloe sighed as she got into the driver's seat of their admittedly busted up car.

As they drove to the dealership they reminisced a little about the last 7 years together, and made plans for that little family addition.


End file.
